All The Way Up Oneshot
by storyfan09
Summary: Aina Torres, a teen spy and a very good musician. Aina grew up in Washington D.C., and hasn't moved from that spot since. How she met Henry, well, just bumping into him. How did that happen? Read and find out.  No Slash; Henry/Aina Jasper/Emma
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with black hair with dark brown eyes was walking to her locker to pick up something for class; she was so into her book 'Charlie St. Cloud' that she didn't see anyone coming. The young girl yelped when she bumped into them and fell on her butt and the book landed in front of her, she closed her eyes, and groaned in pain. The person fell too, and she opened her dark brown and looked up at him.

(Aina's Outfit: .)

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going…" She said, and he looked up too, and he had the most gorgeous green eyes in the world, she went to grab her book and so did the boy, they touched it, and sparks flew down her spine and they pulled away quickly.

She grabbed it again and stood up, dusting off her pants; "Sorry about that, I should've seen where I was going, and I didn't,"

"Nah, it's my fault, I should've said something." The boy said, she smiled and held out her hand and he looked at it.

"The names Aina Torres and you are?"

"I'm Henry Griffin, are you new around here?"

"Nah, just invisible," —bell rings —"Listen if I'm late for class one more time, the teacher will kill me, see ya later!" She quickly runs off to her locker, quickly opens it, grabs her books and runs off to class.

When she turned to an empty corner, the floor opened and she fell to the ground, screaming.

Henry turned to see an empty desk about five minutes after the bell rang, he was wondering where Aina went, she was never late for class, right? He turned back to look at the teacher who was looking around the classroom sternly, Henry was pretty shocked, something kept telling him that teacher didn't like Aina, but the question was, why?

Aina ran into class quickly, and she smiled sheepishly, Henry felt something different about her, but could not quite place his finger on it, she quickly sat down and listened to the lesson taught by the teacher, Henry turned to see her spacing off into her own little world.

Aina looked at the teacher carefully, as if analyzing her. Aina never trusted the teacher at all, she never knew why, Aina kept her gaze, and she saw the teacher pull out something, Aina pulled her M-Ray contact lenses (in aquamarine) and set them quickly into her eyes as if they were contacts, and looked at her teacher and she gasped quietly.

**The teacher had a knife!**

Aina decided to check this out tonight, she took them out when the class ended, Aina quickly grabbed her things and left for home, all right, time for miss spy to come out and play.

Aina was sneaking onto school grounds, wearing her standard-issue purple cat suit with her purple colored eye mask, her heels clicked against the ground as she jumped high into the air and landed on the roof, she smirked.

"This is turning out way to easy," She whispered as she put on her heat sensor motion detector sunglasses, she saw movement and she took them off. "Why would someone be in the school at this hour?"

She grabbed her laser lipstick and she started making a hole in the roof, she grabbed the piece of roof, put it to the side and made sure no one was around; Aina jumped in and looked around. Aina heard talking and she decided to hide behind some boxes, she stayed still when people walked by.

No way…

**Henry is here!**

She was awestruck for a minute and she jumped high into the air and looked back seeing someone there, they sprayed in her face and Aina suddenly felt sleepy and she fell to the ground with a thump, ignoring the people walking towards her.

Aina groaned and woke up, she felt tied up with someone behind her, Aina turned her head seeing Henry behind her, and she groaned and started moving around.

"You know, if you keep moving, these aren't going to get any looser," Henry stated, she glared at him and he looked at her. "Just saying,"

"_Just saying,_ don't underestimate a spy from WOOHP, buddy." Aina mocked and started reaching for her boot for the laser lipstick. "Just a little more,"

_**BUMP**_

"Ouch!" She yelled and the laser lipstick landed above his head. "Okay, kid, I need you to toss me that…"

"What are you going to do?" He asked curiously, she looked at him and he smirked. "Okay, okay, miss touchy."

"Thank you," She sarcastically said and he tossed over with his mouth, she grabbed it, pointed it down, and tossed it at her hand, she caught it and pressed a button to loosen the ropes. The ropes finally got lose and she sighed. "Finally,"

They turned on their backs and Aina sighed in relief and rubbed her sore wrists. She grabbed her eye shadow and put some on,

"This is no time for make-up…" Henry stated, she looked at him and blinked three times, x-ray glasses appeared on her face and she looked up.

"Well, I know we're on the road, question is, where are we going…?" Aina whispered to herself and continued looking around. "Two people in the car drinking, great, we have drunks… Huh, a warehouse,"

Henry heard this, she blinked three times, and the glasses went away. Who was this girl and why did she seem so familiar, he turned over and she blinked when he reached over and grabbed her mask and lifted it up.

Aina made no notion to stop and she lightly smiled.

"Aina, is that you?"

"Yep…" She answered him and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you cannot tell anyone about me, if any one knew, I can be transferred somewhere else and no one in the school-"

His hand crashed on her mouth, Aina's eyes widen and she looked at him, Henry smiled her way, and put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, Aina nods quietly and he took his hand off her mouth and she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I blab, a lot." She chuckled and she took her boot, and she was slam against the wall and she groaned in pain and the weight of Henry didn't help. She shoved him off her and held her ribs they were a bruise now. Joy.

"They're out of their binds!" Someone shouted once he opened the trunk; Aina quickly put on her mask and looked at Henry who nodded. "Get them!"

Aina and Henry did a back flip and Aina took out her hair dryer and turned in on and a tornado blew out and knocked them off their feet, Aina landed on the ground and bent down and Henry took his hands, put them on her shoulder blades and kicked the guys behind her.

Henry landed behind her and she looked up and she looked around, they kept on surrounding them, the staff then continued to surround them, this going to end.

"What do you want with us?" asked Aina as she looked around. The men chuckled and walked up closer to them, she kept hold of her hair dryer.

"We know who you are, _girly_, and you have something we want, but it's not out in the open, but it's what you are." The man said, she looked at him shocked and Henry looked at her, "You don't know, do you?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Henry, "What is she?"

"Wow, you kids don't really pay attention in history class, do you?" said another man, "It's known all around and has been history and mythology all around, the person who is the goddess of the hunt.,"

"Artemis?" asked Aina, the man nodded. "Why would she be with me?"

"No one knows," The man said, "But if you're in her body, you're more valuable than anything. I need your body in order to get it, meaning, I need to kill you to make more money and say you _were_ the reincarnation of the goddess herself,"

"Over my dead body, you ass," Aina said, she turned on her hairdryer and started blowing everyone away; Henry grabbed her shoulders and did a handstand on them.

"Ahh," Everyone screamed and flew back, Henry landed behind her and she smiled at her work and they both ran quickly away from them. Aina's long black hair hit her back as she turned the corner and they fled from the scene.

Aina and Henry hid behind a wall and she grabbed her X-powder and opened it. A man sitting in his chair appeared and he looked up.

"_Hey Aina, what's going on?_"

"Yeah, there's definitely something going on, and I don't know where we're at."

"_We're?_"

Henry waves and keeps a look out. "_I see, I'll see what I can do, did you find out anything?_"

"Well, I found out that I'm the reincarnation of the Goddess Artemis." Aina said, and looked at Henry who continued looking around. "I don't know how she got in my body, but I'm thinking this is going to keep causing me a lot of trouble."

"_Don't' worry, we'll figure out something, but in the meantime, try to get out of there, I'm sending a map to your X-powder._" Jerry told her, and she nodded and he disappeared and a map replaced him.

"Come on," Aina said grabbing Henry's hand and they started running away. Her long black hair followed her movement as they continued running, she grabbed Henry around the arm and told him to "Hang on" and when they got outside the jetpack activated and they quickly flew away.

Aina went through her locker the next day with her hair in a low ponytail, some strands hung over her shoulder as she closed her locker.

(Aina's outfit: .)

Aina heard someone walking up behind her, she turned around and saw Henry and his two friends, Aina smiled at them and waved.

"Hey," Aina grinned and looked at them. "What's up?"

"So, we figured out why you look like Artemis," Henry said, she stared at him wide eyed and they walked to the library and showed her the article of Artemis, Aina was shocked at this, the only difference between her and Artemis, is that Aina had a lip piercing on her bottom lip. It was a small rose diamond stud.

"The only difference is you have a piercing and she doesn't, other than that you both look the same." The young girl, Maggie, Aina guessed.

"I suppose," Aina said nodding and she read the article. "We even sound the same,"

They read the article again and nodded, the bell rang and Jasper and Maggie both ran off to class, Henry saw Aina sit down and look at her, then pulled out her X-powder and hooked the cord to it, he guessed Aina was sending some information to Jerry, Aina sighed and put her X-powder up and looked at him.

"Do they know about me being…?" Aina started, Henry smiled and shook his head, "Good, I'm glad." She got up and closed the window on the computer screen and she walked to P.E., class, she walked into the girls' locker room and changed into her P.E. uniform;

(Aina's Outfit: .)

Aina was about to walk out when something caught her hearing, and she did a front flip to avoid getting kicked behind her and she landed on the ground, and turned her head seeing one of the girls with a daze look in her eyes. Her low black hair fell behind her and she slid her foot on the ground, tripped the girl, turned, and booked it to the door.

"Well, this isn't good, hey there!" Aina said smiling, and saw everyone with a daze look in their eyes, and she got ready to fight. "This is going to take a while."

In addition, with that, everyone ganged up on her.

Henry heard the kids rushing somewhere, Maggie and Jasper looked at him and the class got up and rushed out too, the teacher called them back and the three quickly blended in with the crowd and rushed to where they were going.

"Why are they going to the gym?" asked Jasper, and then Henry pulled them both down when he heard;

"_**HEADS UP!**_"

A boy flew above them and Henry got up and saw Aina fighting those around her, trying to get them away from her. Jasper and Maggie got up and saw the same thing, and Aina was grabbed from behind, she struggled against the grip, and grabbed their shirt and flipped them over her body and she turned quickly and kicked the boy in the stomach and she beanie fell from her head and her long black hair touched her lower back.

"Aina," questioned Jasper in a curious voice and Aina fell to the ground panting, the kids got up and walked towards her and she did a back flip when someone almost body slammed her, Henry caught her as she stumbled back, she continued panting. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think, Bartlett, fighting people that are attacking me," Aina said sarcastically, and wiped her head from the sweat forming on her head. "Before you ask how long, I'm thinking about half hour of trying to get them to stop. Someone is either controlling them, which is my best bet, or, they're sleep fighting."

Henry looked around seeing the dazed look in their eyes, and Aina looked around, she spotted someone in the shadows and she nudged Henry and he nodded. He laced his fingers together and she stepped on them and he tossed her in the air, the man saw this and she did a front flip and landed on his back and he fell forward and she grinned.

"Found ya, asshole." The three ran to her as the device slid across the ground and Henry stepped on it, and broke it. Aina grabbed the man and put his arms behind his back, and she pushed him into the weight room.

"You'll be getting the talk of a life time, buddy." Aina growled as they closed the doors and she started tying him up against the chair.

The man glared at her.

"You won't get me to talk," The man said getting tied up in a chair, Aina had her arms crossed and she glared at the man.

"Don't' underestimate the power of a woman, buddy," Aina told him and leaned down to his face and he growled and she glared at him. "Now tell me, why were you controlling innocent people to do your dirty work?"

"Why should I tell you?" The man said as she leaned up, Jasper rolled his eyes, and she went behind him and pinched a soft spot on his neck, his eyes rolled back, and he was knocked out. Aina grinned in response.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Jasper asked, she turned to him and smiled.

"Pinched a nerve to make him shut up, I have an idea, but I need to that alone," Aina said smirking and Henry stared at her, wondering what she was planning.

At night, Aina snuck in and she landed on the ground, with no noise at all, she was wearing her Streamline Feline Catsuit, and she looked around. Good thing it was dark, Aina heard walking behind her, she jumped in the air and landed on the ceiling, god thing she tied her long black hair in a bun, her deep brown orbs caught something in front of her. Moreover, she looked down seeing Henry walk by, quietly calling her name, she rolled her eyes, the gloves let go and she fell behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Aina, Henry looked back at her seeing her in the Catsuit, he flushed a small shade of red and Jasper was shocked. Maggie smiled her way, did she know? "I told you I had a plan."

"We couldn't let you do it on your own," Maggie said and continued to smile. "Cute outfit though,"

"Thanks," Aina said awkwardly and she looked ahead of them, she pushed them three behind something and she jumped high into the air and clung to the ceiling. Some people started talking, Aina turned on her contacts and she looked around, and saw four people walking towards them. Aina got ready to attack.

"_I swear I heard voices coming from this way._" said the female, Aina saw the woman turn and Aina took out her laser lipstick and shot it in a random direction and it made things fall, they ran towards there and Aina jumped down and landed on her feet and smiled at her work.

"I love making villains fell like idiots. Now tell me why you're here?" Aina said and she turned her head towards the three kids.

"Well, why are you here?" Jasper retorted and Aina eyed him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"They're after Artemis's bow and arrow which happens to be here," Aina told him with a snippy attitude and turned around and she told them; "We better get moving, it'll be quick before they find out what that really was."

The group nodded and they started walking, Aina's heels clicking against the ground gently as she looked around, then a gunshot is heard behind them, and Aina stopped and she turned around seeing people surround them. Maggie went close to Jasper and Aina looked around. Taking out something but she was tackled to the ground and she struggled as did the others.

Aina was behind Henry and Maggie was with Jasper while guards surrounded them. Aina was mad and she struggled against the binds.

"It's not use Artemis; those binds are made of a special kind of rope." The man said, Aina growled at the man.

"My name isn't Artemis, dumbass." Aina snapped, "And you won't get away with this!"

The man chuckled; "Oh but my dear, I'm already getting away with this," Aina growled as he grabbed her chin after ripping off her mask and Maggie and Jasper were shocked. "And you are worth a lot of money, dead or alive."

"Well, good luck with that, because I'm going to stop you." Aina sardonically said, and glared at the man, but the man slapped her and she felt her face stinging. Henry glared at the man as she spit out some blood, "Way to treat a lady ass…"

The man growled and went to slap her again and Henry caught on, on what she was doing, made her duck, and used her feet to kick him away. Aina smirked, grabbed her nail file to quickly cut the ropes around her and Henry's wrists and tossed it to Henry who used it to get his two friends, and she kicked the man's ass and clapped her hands together.

Aina looked at them and Jasper was shocked, Maggie smiled at her and Aina smiled back at her, they were not girls for nothing, they can read each other's mind. Aina and Henry's group started running in a random direction, Aina's heels clicked loudly against the ground as she looked around quickly.

'_Who knew such a famous Greek Mythology person could drive people insane!_' Aina thought as she turned a corner and slid to a stop. '_That's it!_'

She took off her mood ring and activated it, putting an image of them four still tied up in that one spot, then she caught up to the group and continued running.


	2. Chapter 2

Aina sat in gym that day from working out, she wore her gym uniform of course, and she sighed when she put her hands in front of herself, how can someone like her be a reincarnated person from Greek Mythology? The bell rang and she walked to the locker room and changed into this;

(Aina's Outfit: .)

Aina grabbed her handbag and walked out of the locker room and to her locker, she got there and a note fell out of there, she blinked and bent down to grab it, when she did, her hair went over her shoulder and she unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Aina,_

_ I know who you are, and I admire you from afar, you are such a beautiful person and I want you to be mine and mine alone, I will not tell you who I am because it is best that if you do not know. You are the most mature and motherly person anyone has ever known, whether you are known that 'I don't give a crap' kind of girl. I know you probably get a lot of these, but I do not care, I need to know how you feel about me._

_ If you want to know who I am, meet me at the football field after school._

_Signed your secret admirer,_

Aina blinked and looked around; Aina sighed and put the note back in her locker, grabbed her literature book and closed her locker. Walked to her Literature class, she sat down beside some random girl and she opened her book while brushing her hair out of her face with her left hand, and started doing her work, keeping her hair out of her face.

She crossed her legs and continued her work, ignoring the teachers lecture on Beowulf, Aina looked up and narrowed her eyes at the man who kept eyeing her, Aina ignored the gaze given to her and continued her work.

"Ms. Torres, would you like to read a little of Beowulf for us?" The teacher said, Aina narrowed her eyes even more and stood up and Henry turned to her, since when was he in her class?

"Of course," She said sarcastically and looked at the poem. "_It occurred to me that Grendel has always been described as the son of Cain, meaning half-man, half-demon, but his mother was always said to be full demon. So who is the father? It must be Hrothgar, and if Grendel is dragging men back to the cave then it must be for the mother, so that she can attempt to sire another of demon kind_."

"There you go," Aina told him, sat back down, pushed her hair back again, and continued her work. She was writing a song for music class, and she was going to preform it for the test she has today.

"Thank you, Ms. Torres, everyone turn around," The teacher said, and everyone turned to the teacher and Henry slowly did. The teacher continued his lecture and the bell rang, he gave the assignment and Aina gathered her things, and walked to music class.

Aina sat in the chair and looked at the music teacher, and he looked at everyone. As if looking to see who was ready, then he pointed at Aina. Aina smiled at Mr. Zaiger, and got up and walked to the front of the class and began singing;

(Aina's Song: .com/watch?v=P1Vf5_d7nOI – A Year without Rain)

Aina's song was so beautiful; it is as if it echoed throughout the whole school, and Henry stopped working on his papers and looked up at the classroom that was looking around.

"_I'm missing you so much, can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side don't know how I'll survive a day without you is like a year without rain!_"

Henry heard the lyrics and flushed a small shade of red were they for him?

When she ended the song, she looked at the class, who clapped for her, Mr. Zaiger was almost in tears and she stared at him, giggled a little, and sat down.

"That was wonderful as usual, Ms. Torres, I can't wait to hear more after school today," Mr. Zaiger said and Aina let out a grin and the alarm was sounded around the school and Aina walked out of the school calmly and looked up and saw smoke, well, it came from the science hall at least.

She pushed her hair out of her face and messed around with it until she heard footsteps behind her; she turned around seeing Henry running towards her. Aina smiled and turned to him. Henry stopped beside her.

"Something caused that," Henry told her, Aina nodded and agreed, "I just wanna know why,"

"I agree." Aina said. Her long black hair hit her back again and her bangs hit her neck, as she looked around. She pulled out her X-powder and opened it, took a picture of the smoke and closed it. "I'll have to analyze it when I get home,"

Henry looked at her, and nodded as the bell rang to get back into class, she walked back to class and stopped and smelled something funny. However, when she started walking, the smell was suddenly gone, and Aina became weary. Something about today is making her feel a little nostalgic, Aina walked back in the music room and everyone else began singing.

Aina was in her own little world, and she pushed her bangs back. Something about this isn't making sense, what would the reincarnation of a Greek Goddess be doing here and why would it be worth a lot of money to see the reincarnation anyway?

Many questions appeared in her mind, and she didn't hear the bell ring until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she snapped out of it, and she looked up. Aina smiled and got up gathering her things, and Mr. Zaiger told her he would be back, there is a teachers meeting, she nodded and ran off to her locker to put stuff in there.

Aina stopped at her locker and opened it, shoving her stuff in there, and closed her locker. Then she remembered the note and she ran off, the sinking feeling wasn't leaving her stomach, why did it feel like something was going to happen? Aina looked upwards and saw the football captain there; he could not have sent it, could it?

Aina walked up to him and put a hand on her stomach. The sinking feeling growing bigger, she took a deep breath and smiled. The boy smiled and waved to her, she lightly waved and continued walking to him.

"I never thought you would actually come?" The boy said, Aina shrugged and continued to smile. "Aina, I have admired you from afar, and I wanna know, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Jack, I would love too, but I can't." Aina frowned and looked down. "I mean, I don't even know you very well and-"

"We can get to know each other,"

"Jack, I wish I could, but I have my eye on someone else, sorry." Aina said and walked off and left him there heartbroken. "Sorry, Jack, but Henry Griffin stole my heart and I have so much work," Aina murmured and walked back into music class.

After the whole rehearsal with Mr. Zaiger, Aina walked out and back to her locker to grab her bag out of her locker to take home, she grabbed her back and walked out of the school. Aina sighed and walked home, she never had rides home, but she always managed to make it home in one piece. She grabbed her Zune, and put on the first song; "Beauty and the Beast" by Jordin Sparks.

Aina smiled at the song and continued walking home. Aina smiled at and looked around; she saw no one coming and quickly went across the street, and saw her house getting closer.

(Aina's House: .com/albums/i58/KohanasNinjaGirl/house_)

Aina quickly walked up to her house and opened the door seeing her dad sitting there watching his sports with another woman. Aina stopped and closed the door and smiled. At least he was dating, ever since their mom died from an illness, he gave up on love. Aina quickly ran upstairs to her room, opened her door and closed it gently.

She looked around her room, decorated with black wallpaper with glow in the dark stars, she looked up at the navy blue ceiling covered with stars and the moon that glow in the dark as well, Aina smiled and touched the poster she currently had on her wall. The poster from the movie 'the Last Song' she had.

Was her world like the movie? She seemed like Ronnie and Henry was Griffin, but he traveled around the world since he was born and she has been around the world because she is a spy, so what did that make her really? Aina sighed heavily and walked to the window of her room and slid it open, and got out on the roof and sat there.

She started singing the acoustic version of 'Round and Round'; she smiled as she continued singing her song. When Aina finished singing, Aina stood up, and slid back into her room seeing the woman there; Aina blinked and crossed her arms.

"Well, well, looks like Steve's daughter is a little rebel." The woman said, Aina narrowed her eyes, at her and glared at the woman. "Don't give me that look, little girl, your father and I are going to get married next week."

"Well," Aina started and kept her eyes narrowed at the woman. "I don't think so because if you're rude to me, I have every right to hurt or prank you in any way I can" Aina pulls out the contract signed and made from her father. "See, I even got a contract saying I can." She puts it away and smiles her way and bumps shoulders with the lady and continues walking.

The woman chuckled and Aina turned around and put a hand on her hip, looked at the woman and kept her eyes narrowed.

"Good luck with that, Aina Iris, your father told me that you couldn't prank me, or even hurt me."

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that lady." Aina said with a wave of her hand as she hopped downstairs and kissed her dads cheek. "I'm going to the museum, be back late."

"Alright, be careful honey." Her father said, she smiled and nodded and ran out of the door after grabbing her purse, and shut the door gently and went down the steps and went a few blocks before her X-powder went off.

"What's up, Jerry?" asked Aina as she opened it.

"_I got the analysis you wanted from the fire that happened in your school_." Jerry informed. "_It seems it was caused by a molecular structure in the science lab, someone was purposely trying to blow up the school, I'm running another analysis on who did it, but it might take a while_."

"Take your time, Jerry; I'll do some investigation, hopefully nothing bad will happen." She said and closed her X-powder and quickly ran to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Aina got in and saw Henry in there; she playfully rolled her eyes, but saw someone else in there, who was this girl? Moreover, why was she hanging out Henry, Aina got suspicious and casually walked over there, ignoring everything around her.

"Hey Henry," Aina said and turned her head to turn to the red head with green eyes, something about her seemed familiar somehow, but she shook that feeling off. "Who's this?"

"This is Emma Dupree, she works here nightly." Henry answered, "I was just asking her about earlier today since she had science class."

Aina nodded and looked at Emma again, and took in her appearance, she wore a simple tee that had G.I.R on it, black baggy jeans with boots, and she had a sun tattoo on her wrist, something told her she could trust Emma.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said putting her hand out for Aina to shake. "You must be Aina,"

"I am and pleasure is mine." Aina said, with a small smile and she looked at Henry. "So, what happened exactly?" She questioned Emma.

"I don't know, it's like, one minute we're working on one project in class, then the next, someone added to much chlorophyll to the baking soda and the room exploded before my eyes, but I still don't know how the smoke got out of control." explained Emma, Aina looked at her and nodded. "Are you onto something?"

"To our knowledge, nothing in particular," Henry said to her honestly, "but we will get to the bottom of this,"

Aina nodded and looked back, pushing her hair back and saw something moving behind the door as it shuts. Henry caught this too, and Aina took in a breath and looked at Emma.

"If you have any more information, please let us know." Aina said; she turned and ran off; Henry smiled and nodded to Emma. Jasper looked at Emma, and Emma smiled his way.

"Sorry about them,"

"Nah, its okay, Jasper," Emma said shaking her head and smiled his way. "I'm sure they're onto something, the question is what."

Jasper nodded, and he smiled Emma's way. Emma flushed a small shade of red and smiled back at him. Aina walked back to them and grabbed her purse, Henry walking behind her. Emma was confused on what was going on but chose to ignore it. Something was on their minds, and they were going to figure out this mystery.

Aina snuck in at midnight and looked around, feeling suspicious about the place once more. The science room, she was wearing her standard-issue purple cat-suit with her usual purple eye mask, her heels clicked against the ground as she walked up to the table that Emma sat at. She touched the spot and felt it was still warm.

"Someone was in here about…" She guessed and looked up at the window. "Fifteen minutes ago if I had to guess." Aina smacked her head, "No, it would've been cold by then…"

"That's right," Someone said behind her, Aina turned around and saw a woman standing there with a gun pointing at her, Aina's eyes widened and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Now put your hands up, Artemis."

Aina growled at her and did what she usually does, no use to fight back. Aina reached over without the woman noticing and clicked a button and a second skin appeared around her body. Aina walked behind the woman and smirked to herself; she took out her Ice Queen Perfume and sprayed it at the woman who froze.

"Yeah, you wish." Aina sardonically said and chuckled. She quickly ran off from the museum again, she had to be out of there before someone else found her, when she ran into Maggie and Jasper. Aina fell to the ground and she winced in pain. "Sorry you two, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay," Jasper, answered and he looked up seeing Aina looking at them. "We're here looking for Henry, we lost him, said he was going somewhere."

"Are you joking?" Maggie and Jasper shake their heads and Aina smacks her forehead. "I'll look the way I'm going now, if you find anything, call me."

"You got it," Maggie said and they went their separate ways as Aina's hair following her movements as she ran quickly.

Aina looked around seeing no one around; she grabbed her X-powder and looked at it, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. No movement, no anything! She closed it, looked around once more, and ran off to find her crush.

Emma looked around the museum making sure nothing was out of the ordinary she heard noises but were they coming from behind her, she didn't know. Emma began freaking out and looked behind her, movement. Emma yelled out;

"Is someone there? Please, someone answer me this isn't funny!" Then she felt a touch on her shoulder then she screamed. She turned around and saw Jasper and Maggie, what were they doing here? "Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Don't worry about that, what are you doing here at midnight?" Jasper asked her, Emma looked at him with a look. "Oh right, you work here after midnight?"

"Uh, yeah, duh," Emma said, and chuckled. "Henry with you guys too, or you guys alone?"

"We're here to pick up some papers for Henry, you know him, and he's trying to get used to 21st century stuff." Maggie told her with a smile. Emma eyed her but nodded anyway, "Sorry but we really need to get this to him but we need to find him. Bye Emma."

Emma waved when they ran off, Emma rolled her green eyes and pushed back her red hair from her face and continued looking around. However, someone grabbed from behind and held her there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Apollo's reincarnation." Someone said behind her, Emma shook in fear and closed her green eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, why would I? You're such a valuable person."

Emma started crying, however, someone in purple knocked him off her, Aina looked at her and smiled her way. Emma had tears falling down her face; Aina wiped them away and continued to smile.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Aina promised, Emma nodded and Aina looked over to the man who was fleeing. They were planning something and Aina was going to figure it out.

Emma was sitting in music class with Aina, who was looking at nothing in front of her, what was bothering her so much? Mr. Zaiger clapped and Emma looked up at him and he pointed at Aina, she blinked and got up sighing.

"Aina, you have a new song for us?" asked the teacher, the young black haired girl nodded and walked to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

'_Why does she seem nervous? Is something bothering her?_' Emma asked herself in her mind as Aina started singing.

(Aina's Song; .com/watch?v=D2nW4b3eCkI Round and Round)

Emma smiled Aina's way and listen to her sing, who was this about? Emma began racking her brain for answers but came up with nothing. When the song finally ended, Aina quickly went back to her seat.

(Aina's Outfit; .)

Aina's hair was in a half up half down low ponytail, it looked like she didn't care what she did with her hair. Just threw it up and walked out the door. No matter, Emma shook those thoughts out of her mind and looked up at Mr. Zaiger who was energetically teaching the class. Emma was always amused with this teacher, and loved him like a father; it is as if he understood the students more than anything.

"All right, school is ending in a few minutes, enjoy the time to yourselves." Mr. Zaiger said and walked to his office, and Aina sat there with her eyes closed as if thinking. Emma became worried and got up and walked to the young girl, tapped her shoulder, and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma, Aina looked at her with her deep brown hues and smiled and nodded her way. "You seem like you're deep in thought, anything I can help with?"

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it so much." Aina told her with a smile; Emma nodded and continued looking at her, something about her seemed familiar. But where was she from?

Aina continued to smile, when the bell rang for school to end, Aina got up and popped her back, back into place. Emma laughed a little bit as they walked out of class together. Mr. Zaiger pulled Aina back and Aina looked at him as he said something to her; Emma waited outside of class for Aina and she walked out.

"Sorry, Emma, but I have to work on some new songs for the dance that's happening in a few days, and I'm singing a couple songs there." Aina apologized to Emma with a small smile. Emma smiled and nodded.

"All right, have fun." Emma said, Aina smiled and nodded and walked back to the music room. Emma walked away from the music room and to her locker, she grabbed her back out of her locker and put it around her shoulders and walked of school.

Emma trotted down the steps and onto the sidewalk and passed the gate, Emma looked back seeing Henry and Jasper walking out, Emma rolled her eyes lightly with a smile and walked off to her house.

Aina sat in the music room singing her song; "A Year without Rain" and Mr. Zaiger was enjoying the song again. When Aina ended, she started with "Round and Round" and Mr. Zaiger smiled at this and bobbed his head up and down. When she ended that song, she smiled and bowed. Mr. Zaiger got up and smiled her way.

"You have a very lovely voice, Aina, but you need to channel into emotion." Mr. Zaiger said and smiled her way. Aina nodded and grabbed her music again and looked at him. "Beautiful songs and you'll be ready for the dance in a few days."

"Thank you so much," Aina smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back and she ran off.

Aina walked to her locker and opened it up, grabbed her tote bag out of her locker and her school books, satisfied with what she got out, she closed her locker and smiled. She turned and saw Henry there; she jumped back and hit the lockers.

"Oh god," Aina grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes to keep her breath under control. "What the hell was that for?"

"We figured it out," Henry informs her, Aina stared at him. "The mysteries of the Greek Goddess attacks, the people want you and Emma for the money right?" Aina nods at this, "Well, we figured out why, the reincarnations hold enormous amounts of knowledge of the past that can destroy the world as we know it."

Aina put a hand on her chin and began thinking, "You can be right." Aina told him. "Why after Apollo's reincarnation, it doesn't make any since?"

"Think about it, Dré, Apollo was the god healing and plague. Apollo's reincarnation-"

"Can plague the world and Artemis can use her powers to help, oh man, this isn't good."

"Damn right it isn't good." Henry and Aina turned around seeing a man holding an unconscious Emma. Aina's eyes went wide, she went close to Henry and Henry glared at the man. "Just give me the girl, Griffin and no one gets hurt."

"You're not going to touch her, not while I'm here," Henry growled backing up into Aina as she grabbed his arm gently. Aina looked at Henry who was serious. "I know what you're planning, and you're not going through with it."

"Don't worry Griffin, I know what I want, and they want it too, I know it." The man said, Aina kept her light grip on his arm and continued watching Emma. She had to get Emma out of his grasp, but how? "Artemis will be mine, count on it." And the man ran off.

"Henry, we have to stop him before he awakens Apollo!" Aina told him, he turned around. "If he awakes Apollo, then Apollo will literally destroy the world!"

Henry looked at her and she sighed and grabbed his hand and they ran where the man did. Henry finally caught on and ran after her, keeping her hand in his firmly. She grabbed her X-powder with her other hand and called Jerry.

"We finally figured it out, Jerry; we know why they were after us!"

"_Does it have to do with the whole thing in the science room?_" Jerry asked.

"I think it does, wait…" Aina remembers the smell, "The smell, it was supposed to be knock out gas or something, the only way to wake up a god or goddess is to knock them out, they have to use the god or goddesses tattoo in their natural light. Mine is difficult is because it's shaped like a heart."

"_That's right, and Emma's is shaped like a sun, but if she's put in the sunlight?_"

"The god Apollo will be disturbed and it's the end of the world as we know it!"

Aina and Henry found them on the roof, Emma was on an 'X' shaped board and Aina gasped in shock and then, regained her posture and glared at the man.

"Stop right there!" shouted Aina and got ready to fight. She ripped off her jacket and threw it on the ground; Henry saw the tattoo on her shoulder blade and lightly smiled. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me first!"

"That can be arranged," The man said, the man snapped his fingers and five men and three women surround them, Aina and Henry went back to back and she looked around with her brown orbs. Not scared at all.

"You know, I used to be scared of the idea of Apollo and Artemis waking up from their slumber, but not anymore." Aina admitted and looked at the man. "When they awake, it will be for their own accord, not by anyone- _**ELSE!**_" She kicked the woman away from her and jumped in the air.

She landed behind the other woman and kicked her in the back, the woman fell forward and went to kick Aina in the stomach and Aina caught her foot, held it tightly the woman twisted herself to kick Aina once more, Aina ducked quickly and kicked the woman away from her and she slammed into the man behind Henry.

Aina smirked and turned to the smile at the man and walked towards the man in front of Emma. Remembering the time she wanted, no **NEEDED** a friend.

_Aina sat in class, being ignored by everyone around her, per usual. The music class was her favorite class, she pushed her hair out of her face, she put her tongue on her lip ring and messed with it, Aina glared at everyone in there._

_(Aina's Outfit: .)_

_Aina hated people around here because she thought they were so stuck up. Either that, or she didn't want to make friends with anyone, she always kept herself closed in ever since her mother died of cancer a few years ago. Her mother and Aina were so close, but when she died Aina's world fell apart. Aina sighed a little bit and got up when the teacher told her to come up and sing a song;_

_(Aina's Song: .com/watch?v=kGn7iOOM3fs - Stop and Erase)_

_The young red haired girl stared at her in shock, who knew such a quiet girl had such a beautiful voice but sounded so angry? The young girl looked at the black haired girl who stopped singing, Mr. Zaiger, the teacher, asked her to sing just one more song;_

_(Aina's Song: .com/watch?v=o0avDwfyXb8 – Falling Down)_

_The young red haired girl smiled at this song, something told the young girl that Aina was a good girl, but just had problems. She wanted to know what, when the song ended, Aina stared at the teacher and he told her she can sit back down. Aina sat back down and looked down at the ground with her hands in front of her._

_The young red haired girl told herself, she wouldn't meet this girl unless she was ready. Emma smiled and looked at the teacher as he was teaching the class once more. Aina began thinking to herself, she need someone to console her in her depressed state. Aina hated feeling like this, being alone. It's not fun, why would it be?_

Aina looked up at Emma, she was the first person who noticed her, but didn't talk to her because she wanted to give her some space. Oh Emma, you idiot. Aina continued walking the man's way and glared at him as she stopped.

"Let her go!" shouted Aina, Aina heard thunder in the distance, but ignored it. "You know if you continue this, Apollo won't be controlled properly and he can destroy you too?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." The man continuing to type on some machine, Henry jumped on Aina's shoulders; Aina was shocked when he landed in front of her and ran to the man. The man used some type of wind machine to blow Henry away, Aina felt her feet slip from under her, and she flew backwards and off the edge.

Aina's eyes widen and she grabbed the edge before she fell down.

"**Aina!**" shouted Henry,

"Please Henry, please you have to help me!" shouted Aina as she started crying, she hated heights, and yet she was a spy. She started slipping, she couldn't hang on forever. Henry looked back at her then back at Emma.

"One or the other, Griffin, you can't save one without killing the other." The man smirked, Aina kept her hold tightly and her eyes filled with tears again and they fell down her face. Aina had no other choice, if she fell it would her doom, but if she didn't save Aina. Well, you get the point.

"Henry, just save her and forget about me! I'll be fine!" Aina yelled out; keeping her grip on the ledge. "I promise, I'll be okay, just save Emma!"

"Aina," Henry questioned lightly, Aina shook her head. "If you're sure, Aina,"

"I am sure, just **GO!**" Aina shouted at him, holding onto the ledge. "Just trust me, Henry, I can make it out of this, I know I can."

Henry nodded and ran to the man; Aina tries to pull herself up but slipped again. She muttered to herself how bad she is at this, fear took over her body and she slipped again. Why does fear overtake the human body when we know we're in danger, but we want to be stronger and get through the fear?

'_Please Henry, when you save her, please don't leave me here…_' Aina thought still slipping. '_I don't think I can hold on for much longer…_'

Aina's hands became tired and she let go, Aina's eyes closed, but someone grabbed her hand and she snapped them open and saw Jasper there and Maggie too! Aina smiled sadly and closed her eyes. Jasper continued to pull her up.

"How did you guys know we'd be here?" Aina asked trying to pull herself up.

"Well, when you see someone hanging from the ledge"-pulls-"You kind of guess where it leads!" Jasper says pulling on her hand. When she got up there, the man was knocked out and Emma was let down. "Good thing you're both safe."

Aina nods and Henry looks at her, Aina looks back and she smiles. Aina runs into his awaiting arms and hugs him. Henry was shocked at first but hugs her back. He could feel how cold she actually is, and pulls off his over shirt and puts it over her shoulders, Aina is shocked and smiles a little.

Emma groaned in pain and opened her hazy green eyes, seeing Jasper holding her; Emma flushed a small shade of pink and covered her face from being seen. Jasper looked down seeing her moving; Jasper smiled and looked at the person in front of him.

"Well, look who's up?" said the voice in front of her, and Emma opened her hands seeing Aina, in Henry's shirt still, smiling. Emma smiled and was happy to see her okay.

"You're okay!" Emma cheered, getting out of Jasper's arms and into Aina's. Aina was shocked and blinked a little. "I thought they got you too!"

"Y'know, you're faith in me is a little insulting." Aina told her, Emma looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about it, we're fine."

"That's good to hear." Emma says and continues to smile. "So, how did you defeat the guy?"

"That was all Henry," Maggie said with a smile, Aina nodded. Emma was shocked and looked at Henry who continued to smile. "He was the one who defeated the man and saved you, Aina was in trouble herself."

"What happened?" Emma asked Aina, Aina sighed.

"The man did something that blew me off the ledge, good thing I have good grip, but bad arm strength." Aina said with a frown. Emma smiled anyway and they walked out of the school. "I can't believe the dance is tomorrow,"

"I know, have a dress?" Emma asked, Maggie and Aina nodded, "I do too, we should meet up at someone's house to do our make-up."

"I can't, I have to help my papa get ready, sorry." Aina sighed and smiled a little. "But I'll definitely meet you both there. I promise."

The girls nodded and the boys shook their heads and they all walked their separate ways, Aina and Henry both forgetting that Aina had Henry's shirt.

Aina put the last of her eyeliner on and she smiled at her work. Aina put on some clear lip-gloss and she heard her father calling her, she put it down and straightened out her black dress and pushed her straight bangs behind her ear and her curled hair fell around her shoulders, she put in the head-band in her hair to finish off the look.

(Aina's Dress: .)

Aina smiled at her work and ran downstairs seeing her father struggle with a tie, Aina rolled her eyes playfully and walked towards him and fixed his tie. Her father smiled at her and was so proud of her, he dumped the lady he was with, and concentrated on his relationship with his daughter. He had never been so happy seeing her enjoying life after her mother died.

'_Athena, you would've been so proud for her right now._' Her father thought and Aina smiled.

"There you go daddy."

"Thanks sweet pea, come on let's go to the dance and have fun!" Her father enthusiastically said, Aina giggled and nodded.

Henry fixed his tie once more and looked around for Aina, where could she be? She said she'd be here in a bit. When he turned around, she was walking in looking around, Henry was shocked. Aina can be girly; Emma chuckled at Henry's shocked face, Aina looked over and smiled, looked at the man she was with, he smiled and told her to have fun.

Aina ran up to them with a smile still painted on her lips, Henry smiled her way and Jasper patted Aina's head.

"Hey, don't ruin the do, man." Aina playfully growled at Jasper. Jasper chuckled.

"You look really good, Aina." Maggie said, nudging Henry's side, Henry looked at her with a confused look. Maggie giggled gently.

"Thank you Maggie, you all look amazing to me!" Aina cheerfully said with her arms out for emphasis and she giggled. Emma chuckled.

"Don't you have to sing?" asked Jasper, Aina put a finger to her chin and nodded. "I think they're ready for you."

Aina looked back and they were waving for her, and she smiled, turned to Henry, walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. Henry was shocked at this and both girls giggled. Aina winked at all of them, walked to the stage and got ready.

"Someone's got it hot for you, Henry." Emma said with a huge smile, clinging to Jasper's shoulder.

Henry looked at her with a confused face; "Meaning, Henry, that she has a huge crush on you, she like, likes you." Jasper translated.

"Ooh." Henry says and looks at Aina.

"All right, so I wrote these two songs, and they are dedicated to someone special out there, and I hope you enjoy it." Aina said through the microphone. They started the song, 'Round and Round'

Everyone cheered and started dancing to the song, Henry looked at her as she sang, she moved across the stage as if she's been up there before. Aina turned her gaze to Henry and she smiled, she continued singing. When she ended, she smiled at the crowd and she bowed to the crowd that cheered for her.

"Okay, one more song, and I hope you enjoy it!" The crowd cheered loudly and she turned to her band mates and they started the song, 'A Year without Rain'

Everyone was either slow dancing with they're crushes/lovers, or some people were dancing just to be weird. Aina continued to sing while looking at Henry while he slightly danced, he must still be new at this. Aina suppressed a giggle and continued to sing.

After the song was over, another song replaced Aina's voice and they walked off the stage and Aina walked towards Henry. She smiled at everyone who gave her compliments, when she stopped in front of him, he smiled.

"Nice songs, were they about me by the way?" Henry said with a guessing voice and a smile.

Aina's face erupted with pink and she looked away. "Now why would you think that, Griffin?"

"Because your face is pink and you're lying." Henry said taking her wrist gently as her heart started beating faster. "See?"

"Shush you know it all weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo." Henry said pulling her close; Aina smiled at him and leaned against his touch gently. "So, what do we do now?"

"Dance, I guess. Are you still new at it?" Aina asked him, he looked away and Aina chuckled. "I can teach you, come on."

Henry and Aina got into the middle of the dance floor beside Jasper and Emma; 'We'll Be a Dream' started playing through the speakers. Aina grabbed his hands gently and put it at her waist, as she put her hands around his neck and she started moving back and forth. Henry followed her movements and she smiled.

"See, now you're dancing." Aina whispered his way, Henry smiled back and he turned his head seeing Jasper and Emma really close, then the man Aina came in with, with someone.

"That's my dad," Aina told him as she looked over too. "Looks like he found someone new, she looks nice."

"What happened to your mom?" asked Henry, Aina looked at him almost sadly.

"That's a story for another time, okay? Right now, let's enjoy the moment." Aina said, he nodded and they continued swaying. "I'm so proud of my dad."

"I'm glad," Henry told her in a whisper. "And I'm sure he's very proud of you too."

"I know he is," Aina said and they both smiled at one another.

"_Just kiss her already!_" Emma said to him and Jasper took her back with a look, Aina giggled and Henry flushed a huge shade of pink and he leaned in.

When Aina's and Henry's lips met, sparks flew danced across their veins. Jasper and Emma silently cheered at this; Henry and Aina pulled away and she leaned her head against his shoulder and he smiled looking down at her.

"_When the lights go out (and when the lights go out), we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold on to and We'll Be a Dream._"

The song ended and Emily Osment's song 'All the Way Up' blasted through the speakers, Henry and Aina couldn't care less, they continued to slow dance and everyone else started dancing around them. She couldn't be happier about this, and Henry, he felt the same way.


End file.
